horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanboys, Fangirls and Toxic Fanbases
"I know we're geeky, we obsess over little things, and we probably get too invested. But we've gone from being bullied all our lives to being bullies ourselves!" –'The Nostalgia Critic' "Fanboy" and "Fangirl" is a term that refers to an overeager and obnoxious fan of a certain franchise who typically ruins it for others. On its own, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being a fan of music and song artists you enjoy and show your excitement and appreciation of those music and artists, the problem comes with certain fans who take it far too seriously. They tend to be obnoxious, complain constantly, overthink everything, reject others' opinions, act authoritative and entitled, refuse to listen, NEVER stop talking about it, feel threatened by people who don't like the type of music just as much as they do, they also claim that their favorite music artists is their husband/wife when it is not true, etc. Fanboys/fangirls also tend to blindly defend clearly anti-consumer practices that companies do, allowing those companies to keep getting away with it. Often they'll harass regular fans because they don't agree with their opinions and say the regular fans are "not true fans" sometimes to the point of completely ruining the franchise for them. Another type of fanboys/fangirls are the "nostalgiatards", who are more prevalent in long-lasting albums like Guns 'n Roses and Kidz Bop. These are fanboys/fangirls who believe anything within the franchise besides the classics they grew up with is automatically garbage, worship the classic soundtracks like they were perfect and even worse, all of these guys refused to even give the newer soundtracks shows a chance. Perhaps the biggest problem with fanboys/fangirls is that, while they are usually the minority, they tend to be the most vocal and toxic, which in turn makes outsiders think that the whole fanbase is like that and in turn they'll be less likely to give the song a chance. However it should be noted that even if a fanbase is infamous for being full of toxic fans, not all of the fans have to be like that. Just because music and song artists have a toxic fanbase, that doesn't mean the music and song artists themselves is bad. It is very possible to enjoy music and a song artist without being dragged into the terrible fanbase it has. There is also an article on this topic in Crappy Games Wiki, and Terrible TV Shows Wiki. Examples # Beliebers (a.k.a the Justin Bieber fanbase) is full of usually pre-teen girls who basically whine when people hate on Justin Bieber, they use the jealous term as a excuse to attack the Justin Bieber hater, they can even send death threats to him. In fact, the fanbase is so awful that probably even Justin Bieber himself hates it, as shown by the fact that he spitted on some his fans once. # Directioners (a.k.a the One Direction fanbase) are just like the Justin Bieber fanbase, they also can't handle opinions either, they also threaten people to "go to hell", "get cancer", "die in the hole" and more threats they do when someone doesn't like One Direction. # Jonasheads (a.k.a The Jonas Brothers Fanbase) are usually girls that basically attacks people when someone dosen't like The Jonas Brothers, they also think that they want to marry them someday, when in reality, polygamy is illegal, If you don't know what polygamy is, read the definition of it. # The Mendes Army (a.k.a the Shawn Mendes fanbase) are a bunch of tween/teen girls who worship Shawn Mendes 24/7 and want to marry him even though they're too young, which also can show polygamy, which is illegal as mentioned before. They also attack people who don't like Shawn Mendes' content. # The Beyhive is a group of tween/teen girls who consider Beyonce immortal and attacks anyone who says one bad thing about her. And they even form a religion out of this. # Rabid K-pop fans are really notorious. They insult others who are not fans of K-pop or criticize any of the music. And they actually would do self harm on social media out of protest. # The Nine Inch Nails fanbase is atrocious, because they berated Trent Reznor for getting sober (since he was an alcohol/drug addict until his heroin overdose back in July, 2000), having his newer albums different to the old ones such as The Downward Spiral and Pretty Hate Machine (since the albums after The Fragile aren't angsty enough), marrying Mariqueen Maandig (notable from their sideproject How To Destroy Angels), which lead them to quit Twitter for good (however, Trent returned but now he mostly post updates or news). # Reggaeton fanbases are horrible, as they consist mainly on pre-teens and normies who think they are superior because they follow the trend. Category:Awful Moments in Music History